Hermione's memories
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Hermione is remembering terrible things, can Harry help her forget them? R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Harry Potter!!  
  
Hermione's memories  
  
Hermione was just normal 10-year-old girl, she hung out with her close friends, and she watched T.V., she also listened to music. She was very shy and her mom knew it because she never hung out with a guy. What had happened to Hermione was the worst thing ever, that was that her dad had abused her when she was little and just a few weeks ago her and her mom had run from him. Her mom had re married and the guy was whom she thought she loved and he turned out to be a child abuser and that was bad for her and Hermione.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hermione was 6 and a pretty girl for her age all for her bushy hair and her but people said that it was her best feature because it looked nice. Her step dad Carl always said that she was ugly and fat when people said that she was to thin. Her mom Brenda thought that she was to thin as well but Carl thought that she was fat and Brenda was to busy trying to make money so that they could pay the bills on time and not be late on a payment. Her mom kind of knew about her dad beating her, but then again she didn't. One day her dad came home really drunk and Hermione happened to be there playing with her dolls by her self and her dad decided to beat her for something she didn't do.  
  
"Hermione!!" Her dad yelled at her, "yes daddy" she replied softly. "You left a mess in the kitchen again!" He yelled again, "daddy I haven't been in the kitchen at all because mommy told me to never go in there." "HERMIONE DON'T BACKTALK ME!!" "I didn't daddy", "YOU LITTLE BRAT COME HERE NOW", then he grabs Hermione and beats her until he passes out.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Hermione would never forget the pain that Carl caused her because she still had the scars and the pain was stuck on her brain, she could never get close to a guy after that because she though that every guy was like Carl.  
  
Brenda knew about Hermione's fears about the guys yet she just thought that it was normal for a girl, because Hermione was a witch and she was waiting fir her letter to come, so that she could go to Hogwarts and forget about her pain and sadness, she could also meet some new friends so that she could be happy. Brenda decided to go and talk to her daughter about going to Hogwarts and other things like that, "Hermione" Her mom called, "yes mom?" "I need to talk to you about something", "Ok mom" "Hermione its time to talk about your future since I have to tell you something." " Ok mom I am listening." "Hermione this might be difficult for you to understand but..." "What mom I don't know what you are even talking about?" "Hermione you are a witch and you are going to a school called Hogwarts as soon as you get your letter and that should be a few more months because you turn 11 in a few more months." "Mom I am a what?" "A witch Hermione I meant to tell you sooner but the time wasn't right every time I wanted to tell you." "Mom I am glade that I know but, I am confused about it because why would I have to go to school? Why can't I be normal?" "Hermione, you go to school to learn and I want you to meet new people, but you can still have your friends who are not like you, and you will meet other people at school."  
  
Hermione was in shock, she was getting to go to school for witches and wizards, she wanted to keep seeing her old friends but she knew that she would always have them as friends. All she had to do now was wait for her letter and hope that her mom was not joking.  
  
Till next time  
  
R&R please 


	2. Hermione’s thinking time

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Hermione's thinking time  
  
Hermione was a week to being 11 and she kept on thinking back to when her mom told her she was a witch and she would go to Hogwarts, but she was not sure why she was going. Why not someone else? She was a little scared about going away from her mom; her mom was the person that she talked to, and the one who knew her fears. She knew that she wanted to go to Hogwarts, but then again she wanted to be normal. So the question that she had was why would I not want to go to Hogwarts? I would get to meet new people, study just as hard as I do now, and get to learn new things.  
  
She had told her mom that she had to think about it before she really decided to go, but she was running out of time because she should be getting her letter any time now and she was kind of excited about it and sort of not. She then looked at her clock and saw that it was late so she decided to get some sleep and think about it some more when she was not so tired. So she got into her pajamas and then got into bed and fell asleep, but her dreams were not happy dreams.  
  
In Hermione's Dreams  
  
Hermione was 7 and her dad was beating her for no reason, she was screaming, crying, and always looking bad because of him. Then she was 9 and he was drunk and trying to chase after her because he claimed that she ruined his car when she had been inside the whole time, Then she was 9 again, hiding in a closet so that he wouldn't find her and beat her for something even though he wasn't home, he wouldn't be home again because he had left them for another woman and he never gave any money and they needed money. Hermione wakes up  
  
Hermione woke up screaming, because she hated having those dreams because they scared her beyond belief. Hermione's mom had heard Hermione scream and ran to her room, "Hermione are you ok?" "no mom" "you had those dreams again didn't you?" "Yeah mom and they were worse this time" "Its ok Hermione just don't think about your dad, he was a bad person." "Ok mom night" "Night Hermione."  
  
After Hermione's mom left Hermione decided that she would try and get some sleep, but her dreams were not happy ones.  
  
Till next time! 


	3. Hermiones Birthday

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Hermione's Birthday

It was the day of Hermione's 11th birthday, and she was very excited because she had gotten her letter just a few days ago. So she had decided to go to Hogwarts since she thought it would be a good place to go and learn, meet new people, and study just as hard as she has at a normal school. Her mom was so happy that she was getting to see her only child go to Hogwarts, since she had gone herself. That morning she went into Hermione's room and said "happy birthday Hermione!" Hermione was so happy, because she was 11 and she was going to Hogwarts in just a few days. So they had to go and get her stuff for school. "Mom can I get my wand first?" Hermione asked her mom when they entered the shopping places, "We need to get our money first then we can go and get your wand Hermione" "oh ok mom." Then they went and got the money from their vault and Hermione was so excited because she had never saw wizard money before. "Ok Hermione lets go and get your wand so that after that we can get your school robes." So they went to the robes shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and they fitted Hermione for her robes and they got her some new robes that were very nice. Then they went to Ollivanders, they only place to get a wand that was good. Hermione tried a lot of wands and then she at last found the wand that was perfect for her. It was unicorn hair, 8 ½ inches; it was the wand for her because it sent red sparks all around her. They paid 7 galleons for the wand and then they went to all the other stores and got what was needed. At last they were home and they unpacked all the stuff that they had gotten and Hermione was very happy because she was going to school, and she was getting to be away from home. She was going to miss her mom, but she knew that her mom would be fine without her. So now Hermione had to wait for the time to come when she would go to Hogwarts and meet new people and learn a lot of new things.  
Hermione was very happy now because she was a witch, she was going to a school of magic, and she was going to be around people like her. Her mom was so proud of her because it had been a very hard choice for her to make because she knew that Hermione wanted to be normal, but she would never be normal because she was a witch. So that night for the first time Hermione slept well and didn't have a bad dream. Or so she thought.  
Hermione's dreams could have been good; then again they could have been bad ones.  
  
Till next time!  
  
R&R


	4. At Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
Hermione was at last at Hogwarts and she had been there for a week now and she already missed her own home, she wanted to see her mom again. "Hi Fred how are you" "Hi Hermione, I am doing great" They then talked for a long time and then Hermione told Fred that she had to go and study for a test in charms so then she ran from Fred, she was really afraid that every guy was like her dad. She knew that Fred was real nice and so was Harry, but she didn't want them to know her past.  
  
That night  
  
"Hi Harry" Hermione said carefully then before he had a chance to answer her she ran up the stairs to the girls rooms. She was really tired so she got into her pjs and got in bed and fell asleep  
  
In Hermione's Dreams  
  
Hermione was about 5 and her dad was hugging her and then he turned around and hit her, then Hermione was 7 and Carl was yelling and smacking her, then she was 8 and he was yelling at her for everything she didn't do.  
  
Hermione wakes up screaming  
  
I hate those dreams I would rather dream about something better. I want to be able to dream good dreams, not these bad ones that I keep on dreaming. Then Hermione decided to go down into the common room and write some things down since she had just gotten there. She felt like she wanted to go home because she missed her mom a lot and she wanted to be able to talk to her mom again about things that had happened to her while she was at school, like Harry, Fred, Lavender, and all the other people she had met. She needed to talk to her mom real bad because there was a lot of things going on and she needed to know why it was happening to her and not someone else, why her why not someone else? Hermione decided to just study and not talk to people because it seemed like the right thing to do, she would not have to talk to people and she wouldn't have to worry about friends.  
  
What do you think will come from this decision?  
  
R&R please I need your thoughts on this chapter. 


	5. Hermiones troubles

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Hermione's Trouble  
  
Hermione was having some problems, she had already told herself that guys were bad and that every guy was like Carl. But then she had cut herself off from all the guys she saw and that included Harry and Ron. They wondered why she had cut herself away from them. They were nice to her and they didn't understand why she had cut herself off from them. Harry had a feeling it could have had to do with her past but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to ask either because that would be rude. Harry was really worried about Hermione because she had so suddenly stopped talking to him and Ron.  
  
Harry decided to talk to Ron about Hermione's problem and what was going on. "Ron" Harry said "Yeah Harry" Ron replied "Why do you think Hermione stopped talking to up?" "I don't know she was talking to us then now she is not" "I know Ron but we need to know what her problem is and fast because it could be bad." "How are we going to find it out? Go up and say Hey Hermione what's your problem? Umm no Harry" "Ron we need a plan and we need one fast" "Well Harry lets think." They then tried to think of a plan be couldn't think of a thing because they didn't want to meddle in her life. So they decided that they would have to think harder and not stop trying because they wanted Hermione as their friend and not avoiding them.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was busy with her work and didn't care if she had Harry and Ron as her friends because she was scared that they were going to be just like Carl was beating her, she thought that every guy was like him. She couldn't get his face out of her head it was haunting her and reminding her of every bad time she had every experienced in her life and there were a lot. Hermione then got into her potions essay that she had to do and lost track of the time, she then saw Harry and Ron were in the common room and she panicked because she was scared what if they came over and were really like Carl what would she do? She then decided to just ignore them because she had to finish her homework. Then she could go up to her dorm and go to sleep.  
  
At last she finished her homework and started walking to her dorm when she had a flashback  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione was 6 and Carl was beating her with a stick for messing up the kitchen and his room. "You little brat you are going to pay for messing things up! I tried telling your little mom to get rid of you but no she loves you so now take this!" The beating went on for hours until her mom came home from work and Carl made up something he always made up something for how Hermione looked" Hermione was then 8 and she had thought that Carl was gone and he really wasn't he came back to just punish her for messing up his car and he had been gone, so how could she had messed it up? He was always drunk why did he have to drink? Why could he not be a loving father?  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Hermione snapped back to normal but she then fell and the last thing she remembered before she fell into blackness was Harry running to catch her as she fell. Then blackness overtook her and she went limp.  
  
R&R sorry for not updating sooner been busy! 


	6. She awakes

I don't own Harry Potter  
  
She awakes and back at school  
  
Hermione had been in the sick wing for a week and she still had not awoken and Harry was worried. What had she seen? What had happened? He had seen her walking to her room and then all of a sudden she stopped and then she passed out in Harry's arms with Ron by his side. Both of them were worried and had gotten Hermione's homework for her so that when she woke up she would be awake and she would do it for class. Harry was wondering what was going on in her brain? He wished he knew a spell to see inside her brain but they were just 1st years so they didn't know that kind of magic yet. Maybe Hermione did because she always was studying in the library and reading up on hard spells. She was of no use though because she was not awake YET. Harry had faith that she would awake and be ok.  
A few days passed and she had still had not awoken then a few days later her hand moved and Harry jumped! She was ok she was waking up. Then her eyes opened and her chocolate brown eyes met his bottle green ones. He was so happy that he yelled for the nurse and she ran over and looked Hermione over, she pronounced Hermione ok but still weak so she said that Hermione should stay and rest before getting back into her busy time with work. The nurse also asked Harry to leave and come back the next day with Ron so that they could both talk to her and she told Harry in a hushed tone that she was going to ask Hermione what she saw and then she would tell them. Then Harry left and the nurse came and said to Hermione, "What did you see child you can tell me." Tears started to fall as she said "I saw my dad" "What was he doing to you?" "He was hitting me for ruining the kitchen and his car and that was when I was 7 and 8 JUST 7 AND 8 and I had a bad time as those ages because of him" She then broke down and started crying and so did the nurse they were crying when Professor Dumbledore came in as he had done all the days she was out. "Poppy what's going on here?" "I was talking to Hermione Professor asking what happened before she passed out" "Poppy can we talk in your office?" "Sure professor, Hermione I will be back." Then she left her and went to her office to talk to Professor Dumbledore about Hermione. "Professor she told me what happened she had a flashback about her dad and I am sad about what happened to her." "Well that would explain about Harry and Ron not being with her at all." "I will have to tell Harry and Ron about it but be sure for them to wait for her to tell them." "Yeah Professor that would be best, but what if this happens again and its worse it would be best for her to just tell them of her past." "No Poppy she needs to tell them herself I will just tell Harry and Ron what she saw and not have them talk to her about it." "Ok Professor do what is best for Hermione." "Ok Poppy good bye" "Bye Professor"  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore and Poppy walked out of her office and Poppy sat next to Hermione and Professor Dumbledore went to find Harry and Ron to tell them about Hermione and what she had seen. At last she was able to go the week after she had woken up, she first went to Gryffindor common room to do all her make up work because she was excused from classes to be able to do the work she had gotten while she was in the sick wing because she had not been able to do it while the nurse was around. The nurse kept on bothering her and telling her to rest, giving her dreamless sleep potions so that she would be able to sleep and not dream about her dad. Now that she was out she could do her work, study, and then when it was all done she could relax and go to classes.  
  
She was working on a Charms essay when Harry and Ron came in from their class right before lunch and then they saw her she was hard at work and they saw her but she didn't see them or if she had she was pretending that they were not there, Professor Dumbledore had told them what she had seen in her flashback but they were told to wait for her to come to them first before they even talked to her. So they just sat and talked about their Charms class because it had been their last class of the morning and after lunch they had Potions and that was a hard class for them and an easy one for Draco Malfoy because he was Professor Snape's student. They didn't think that it was fair of Snape to be fairer to his own house. As they talked Hermione was listening to them and she thought "They seem nice" she was not sure though and looks could tell lies so she went back to work on her Charms essay that was over Cheering Charms. She had missed that class of coarse but she had the book and Harry had left his notes from the class for her to use. She also decided to re write them so she could leave his and she could have her own copy.  
Hermione took 2 days to finish all her make up work because she wanted to be able to go back to class and she had a feeling that she would never get back up to speed if she didn't ask for help from one of the students but which one? She didn't want to ask Draco Malfoy like he would help her anyway because he hated her. She would ask Harry or Ron but they had helped her enough as it was.  
"Hermione has sort of gone back to normal" Harry had said as the week had gone by. He had seen her in the Charms classroom as normal as could be. She was answering questions like she had before "Professor a Cheering Charm helps make the person happy for a short time and when it wears off, the person is back to normal." (Yeah they are still doing Cheering Charms because this is the first lesson with Hermione back and they are reviewing) "Very good" Said the Professor and then they continued with the new lesson. After Charms class there was a morning break so Hermione was looking at Harry and Ron wishing that she was their friend, but she was WAY too scared to talk to them. Professor Dumbledore had told her that Harry was the one who had brought her to the nurse. Hermione was glade that he had because she didn't know what would have happened if he had not taken her to the nurse.  
  
As the weeks passed she knew that she wanted to have Harry and Ron as her friends but she was just too scared to go up and talk to them because everything that had happened to her, but it was getting better because she already wanted to talk to Harry and Ron. But when well whenever she got the nerve to go and talk to them.  
  
R&R please 


End file.
